


花街一夜

by desertbai



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14, 桑光 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbai/pseuds/desertbai
Summary: 作者：沙漠白CP：桑克瑞德X私设光（乙女向，除成熟体型外无其他具体外貌种族设定）流水账文笔，无逻辑&OOC，满篇都是私设，洁党绕路时间为5.0后拂晓全员已回原初世界帝国战事不吃紧的私设。
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	花街一夜

黄金港是座不夜城。  
在去往乌尔达哈商会会馆的路上，桑克瑞德切身地从咸湿嘈杂的空气中感受到了熟悉的味道——利益。这座城市正如光说过的那样这里既有利姆萨罗敏萨的开放，又有乌尔达哈的繁华，的确是他大展身手的好地方。  
暂时作为接待员的汉考克十分热情地欢迎桑克瑞德的到来，毫不意外的表情表明他对桑克瑞德乘坐的船提前到港这件事心知肚明。  
塔塔露出发前告诉过他这人不是什么省油的灯，但必要的打招呼环节是不能省略的。  
“……托你的福，这一路很顺利。”桑克瑞德说，差不多该进入正题了，“我们的冒险者现在在哪儿？”  
“哎呀呀，您可是问对人了。”汉考克语调夸张地回答，“冒险者阁正在乐座街接受招待，这个时间宴会才要开始呢。”  
“招待？”桑克瑞德偏了一下头。通过汉考克的解释他才知道，原来前些日子光给一个富商追回了很贵重的传家宝，那名富商为了表达谢意，专门请光去喝酒。  
桑克瑞德便向汉考克要地址，这地方人太杂，不亲眼见光一面他不放心。  
汉考克没有立刻满足他的要求，而是问起了他和光的关系。  
桑克瑞德没回答，用没有被遮挡住的那只眼睛盯着他：“难道她去了什么不该去的地方？”  
“那倒没有。”汉考克的笑容有些古怪，“我建议您明天一早再去找她。”  
“我只想确认她的安全。”桑克瑞德说。  
见他坚持，汉考克便没再多嘴，把地址给他。  
桑克瑞德到港的时候已经是黄昏，走出会馆时天已经黑透。他按照地址来到乐座街的一条巷子，找到那家店铺。桑克瑞德从店员的态度中敏锐地觉察到这是一家什么样的店，瞬间明白这条挂着红灯笼的巷子经营的是什么生意。  
难怪汉考克是那种表情，还问他和光是什么关系。桑克瑞德知道光有时候会去找个萍水相逢的床伴解决生理问题，可从没听说过她会来这种经营皮肉生意的店。光居然不排斥这种地方，这个发现让他十分意外。  
“桑克瑞德？！”  
听到同伴到来的光惊讶地瞪大眼睛，一脸活见鬼，从被她当靠垫的人族男性怀里坐起来自言自语：“他不是明天才到吗？”  
没等她想明白桑克瑞德为什么会提前到，作为主人的富商已经开始询问突然到访的客人是谁。光如实回答，富商立刻表示光的同伴也是他的客人，让来通报的店员去邀请桑克瑞德进来。  
光慌忙阻止，然而那店员并没有听她的。富商劝她不用拘谨，还说这家店是这条街上很有口碑的老店，不论客人有什么喜好，都能满足。  
光十分无语，她担心的并不是这个。虽然拂晓的同伴们互不干涉对方的私生活，可她一直对桑克瑞德有那么点想法，被他知道自己会来这种地方已经很头痛了，她不信等会桑克瑞德看不出来她身边坐着的两个只穿了一件浴袍的一男一女是做什么的，他来了会怎么看她？！她可不是那种随便的人！  
啊啊他为什么会提前到啊！还有他怎么知道这里的？自己为什么会同意来这种地方喝酒？光崩溃地扶住额头，欲哭无泪地抹了把脸，连忙整理好衣服。她今天非常应景地穿了一件很短的浴衣，一双笔直修长的腿露在外面，在这种店里光的穿着并不过分，但桑克瑞德见她穿成这样会怎么想，她心里没底。  
桑克瑞德没等多久就被礼貌地请进去。这家店布置倒是十分雅致，看得出一晚的花销不会小。进入房间后，桑克瑞德一眼就看到穿着东方服饰的光，非常自然地冲她抬抬手，看上去似乎对光在这种地方不以为意。  
真不愧是搞情报的，装得跟真的似的。光一边腹诽一边皮笑肉不笑地向富商介绍自己的这位同伴，桑克瑞德非常配合地感谢富商的邀请，落座后很快就和富商聊得十分开心。富商显然对能言善道还说话十分中听的桑克瑞德更感兴趣，很快作为主宾被邀请过来的光反而成了作陪的那个。  
不过光不计较这些，反倒对这个场面松了口气。她本来就不大会应付这种场合，这种地方没怎么来过，加上这富商没少摸身边给他倒酒的那个少年，光只当做看不见，可多少还是觉得尴尬。桑克瑞德来得正好，他还十分上道地吸引了富商的注意力，也没对她在这儿表露出半点不适应。  
桑克瑞德一边和富商谈笑风生一边观察光。她今天穿着很符合东国风格的服饰，显然对自己的突然到访没有准备，看上去镇定自若，实际上拘谨地话都快说不出来了。旁边那两个只穿了一件浴袍的一男一女一直在不遗余力地讨好光，可光完全不为所动，只吃菜喝酒，正经得不行。  
光没办法不正经。桑克瑞德正有一搭没一搭地盯着她，仿佛她是个不学好的坏孩子，而他则是严厉的监护人，事后一定会跟她算账。  
富商得知桑克瑞德刚下船就来到这儿后十分惊讶，连忙让店员带桑克瑞德后面的温泉洗尘。桑克瑞德很大方地接受了他的好意，意味深长地看了光一眼，跟店员到后面去洗澡。  
光松了口气，却没敢再往陪酒的男人怀里坐，僵着脸跟富商聊天。  
店员贴心地为桑克瑞德准备了换洗用的浴衣。清洗过身体后桑克瑞德穿了浴衣回来，看到光脸上心力交瘁的样子，不由一乐。  
光看到桑克瑞德换了衣服不由精神一振。东方风格的穿着很适合他，尤其是这家伙非常懂地从领口露出锁骨和结实的胸腹，再配上那张让她心心念念了许久的脸，身边这两个长得还不错的人顿时变得索然无味。  
店里的艺伎来跳舞，富商一副十分陶醉的样子，光和桑克瑞德都很配合地看着那位把脸涂得煞白的女子拿着一把扇子起舞。  
桑克瑞德不太能欣赏艺伎的妆容，目光总是不自觉地溜到光身上，怎么看都觉得还是光更加顺眼。  
光则不住地打量桑克瑞德，她对艺伎这种束手束脚的舞蹈兴趣不大，加上桑克瑞德就在对面，穿着平时看不到的衣服，自然没有不看他的理由。  
富商似乎非常喜欢这名艺伎，跳完舞后一直拉着她的手不放，很快就到后面的房间去办事，临走前吩咐陪酒的店员照顾好他的两位客人，贵客们随意就是了。  
光和桑克瑞德互相看看，光有些心虚地移开目光。  
“你难得休息一下。”桑克瑞德倒是态度自然，“那就好好放松放松吧。”  
光瞪着他，她怎么可能当着他的面去放松！这个可恶的家伙……光眼珠转了转，示意旁边的人给两人倒上酒：“这酒不错，要不要再喝几杯？”  
桑克瑞德瞧见光的目光里满满地都是挑衅，知道光想灌他，便摊了摊手：“恭敬不如从命。不过我们就这么喝吗？”  
“那……用幻卡决定如何？”光微微一笑，“一局三杯。”  
开玩笑，自己“天命所归”的称号可不是白拿的，通过打牌灌翻桑克瑞德她可是志在必得。  
“好啊。”桑克瑞德似笑非笑，“来吧。”  
侍者清理出一张桌子，两人摸出幻卡相对而坐，开始在牌桌上互相厮杀。最先三局光占了上风，桑克瑞德摸清了光的牌路，依然被光杀得片甲不留，下一局立刻开始出老千。光瞬间连输几局，几乎要掀桌子。  
“你出老千！太过分啦！”  
“你可没说不许作弊。”桑克瑞德一点也不怕她，理所当然地说，“出老千才是我的强项。”  
“可恶。”光咬牙切齿，用绳子把宽大的衣袖挽起来，一脚踩在牌桌上，“你作弊我也能赢你！再来！”  
桑克瑞德瞥见浴衣底下露出来的底裤，是白色的，连忙把眼睛收回到牌面上。  
光没觉察到他的目光，打起十二分精神对付他，赢了一局。两人的战况越来越激烈，看得一旁围观的侍者们惊叫连连。光赢少输多，脸上渐渐飘起红晕，越战越勇。桑克瑞德见她喝得差不多了，故意输掉手里的牌，让光赢了最后一局。  
“赢啦！”光把幻卡往桌上一摔，像个小孩一样开心地举起手蹦起来，结果撞到桌子边上，险些摔倒。  
桑克瑞德立刻眼疾手快地去扶她，站起来的时候脚底一晃，一把抱住差点摔倒的光。  
“啊，我有点晕……”光嘟囔。  
“你啊。”桑克瑞德无奈地对怀里的摇摇头，拉了拉她快要露出一对丰满乳胸的衣襟。  
光喝了不少，脸颊绯红，看上去还挺清醒的，脚已经软了：“再来一把！”  
“不来了，我认输。”桑克瑞德把她横抱起来，“还是你厉害。”  
光笑起来。  
侍者十分会察言观色，立刻引桑克瑞德去客房。桑克瑞德横走进屋内把她放在床上，要了温水、毛巾和醒酒汤，然后把其他人都赶了出去。  
桑克瑞德给迷迷糊糊的光喂了些醒酒汤，又打湿毛巾给她擦脸。  
光一直半睁着眼睛盯着他，在桑克瑞德给她擦脸的时候伸出双手阻挠他的动作。  
“别闹。”桑克瑞德轻声说，捉住扯他衣襟的手用毛巾擦干净。  
“桑克瑞德大坏蛋。”光委屈地斥责道，“打牌还要出老千。”  
“不出老千就会被你灌傻了。”桑克瑞德擦干净光的另一只手，“然后放任你去跟那两个不三不四的人鬼混？”  
“我又不经常来这种地方。”光不满地抗议，“太贵了！我好久都没放松过，要不是有人请我才不会来。”  
“是是，我们的大英雄幸苦了。”桑克瑞德说，把毛巾放到一边，把揪着他的衣服试图爬起来的光按回去，把衣服拉好，“好好休息，明天我再来看你。”  
“不许走！”光一把抱住他，把人拽倒在床上，翻身压在他身上，“你为什么今天就到了？”  
“船提前到了。”桑克瑞德无奈地解释，试图挣脱光的压制。  
“那你是怎么知道我在这儿？”光抓住他的手。  
“汉考克给我的地址。”桑克瑞德把手从光手里抽回来，坐起来。  
“……我一定要砍了他。”光咬牙切齿地把身下的人按回床上，“都怪你！”  
“对，都怪我。”桑克瑞德没有放弃抵抗，“我错了，你松手，我去把那两个人叫回来。”  
“想都别想。”光愤愤地说，低头在他的锁骨上啃了一口，“我不要什么不三不四的人，用你自己来赔偿我吧！”  
光粗暴地扯开桑克瑞德的衣襟，舔舐他结实的胸腹。在众人忙着拯救第一世界的时候，桑克瑞德的身体已经白回来了，他回来以后也刮掉了胡子剪短了头发，瞬间年轻回去，加之任劳任怨地带了几年孩子，比之前看上去可靠不少，多了些成熟男人的风韵。光一直很喜欢桑克瑞德，暗地里脑补了他不知道多少次，此时脑子被酒精一搅和，早把平日里时刻注意的分寸丢到了红玉海海底，哪有放他跑的道理。  
桑克瑞德用挣脱出来的一只手去抢自己的衣襟，一只手去推光。他一直知道光看他的眼神不大对，可她从来没做过什么越线的举动，他便一直装没看见，没想到这女人借着酒劲就准备办了他。光的身边从来不缺优秀的异性，他只是其中最不起眼的一个，饶是偶尔会想到她，也从未觉得自己会跟她发生些什么。  
光当然不会让他得逞。两人在床上过起招来，光的衣衫在争斗间滑落，露出里面线条姣好的身体和一对水滴般圆润的乳胸。桑克瑞德的视线不自觉地被那对形状完美的乳房吸引，手上一慢，被光抓了个正着。光当机立断用刚才扎了衣服的绳子迅速把他的手腕捆在一起摁到他头顶，对身下的男人露出胜利者的笑容。  
桑克瑞德挫败地叹了口气，认输了。  
“我不好吗，桑克瑞德？”光柔声问，乳房蹭在他的胸口上，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“……你很好，我没有不喜欢。”桑克瑞德无奈地回答，“我只是没想到我们的第一次会在这种地方。”  
光愣住了，惊讶地看着他。  
桑克瑞德用那只琥珀色的眼睛凝视着她，没再说话。  
光扯掉他蒙着左眼的那块布，和他对视了一会儿，先吻了吻那只受伤的眼睛，然后吻住他的唇。桑克瑞德的唇如她臆想的那样有甘美的味道，光在品尝过之后便欲罢不能，撬开他的唇齿。桑克瑞德回应了她的吻。光很快发现他的吻技好得超乎她的想象，片刻之后便沦陷了，唇舌被他反客为主地攻城略地，缠绵而火热的吻使血管里流动的仿佛是裹了电流的火，光的呼吸急促起来，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，仿佛身处云端，不知是被酒精烧的，还是因为太过漫长的接吻导致的缺氧。  
两人终于唇分。光的双唇被桑克瑞德吻得水亮红润，光着迷地看着他，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。  
“松开我吧。”桑克瑞德把手举到光面前，声音比平时低沉一些，像是带着魅惑，“我不会跑。”  
光清晰地感觉到身下的男人贴着她腿根的部分硬邦邦的，知道他也兴奋起来，便解开束缚他双手的绳子，再次吻下去。  
桑克瑞德一边和光接吻一边褪去她的衣衫。光光裸的身体手感极好，肌肤细滑，乳房和翘臀弹性十足，四肢匀称，堪称完美。  
光解开桑克瑞德的衣带，准备褪去他的内裤放出他已经挺立起来的性器，却十分无语地发现他居然穿了一条大红色的三角裤。  
“……这是什么东西？”光难以置信地问。  
“洗澡前店员问了我的年龄，然后给我的就是这个。”桑克瑞德无所谓地说，“他说根据东方的习俗我今年要穿这个颜色，是吉祥的象征。怎么了？”  
“好难看。”  
光摇摇头，受不了地把这条红内裤扒下来丢到墙角，脱掉自己的内裤用下体的缝隙磨蹭他的分身。她的身体已经在对方的亲吻和抚摸下兴奋起来，花穴分泌的体液从狭窄的缝隙中渗出，蹭得她身下还在逐渐胀大的分身也湿漉漉的。  
桑克瑞德迷恋地揉捏光的乳房，逗弄那两粒已经硬起来的乳尖。光迷醉的表情难得一见，而她似乎非常享受他的抚弄。光在他的肉柱上蹭了一会儿，桑克瑞德拍拍她的屁股示意光坐起来一些，握住分身，小心地拨开她下体的缝隙，用茎头找到入口，缓缓顶进去。  
光在被进入的时候抿住唇，小小地吸了口气。下体因为被侵入而感到酸胀，光清晰地感觉到对方巨大而坚硬的分身在好物阻碍地进入自己的，这个认知令她无比兴奋。她缓慢地动起来，尝试让分身进得更多，直到完全吞下那根庞然大物，把体内塞得满满当当，发出满足的轻叹。  
光的反应带给桑克瑞德巨大的满足感。光坐直身体骑在他身上驰骋，桑克瑞德拉过她的手和她十指相握，帮她稳住身体，目不转睛地注视着她。  
“我好看吗？”光喘息着问。  
“很美。”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“非常喜欢。”桑克瑞德诚实地回答。  
光对他露出微笑。没多久光高潮了，绷紧身体颤抖了一下，然后软下来趴在桑克瑞德胸口喘息。  
桑克瑞德吻了吻光颤抖的睫毛，让她躺在床上，曲起她的两条腿，一边轻轻按揉她的阴蒂，一边缓慢地抽送分身。  
他的抚弄让光再次兴奋起来，愉悦地小声喘息。桑克瑞德见她渐入佳境，便握住她的两条长腿，专心顶弄抽插。  
“啊……哈……”光从喘息开始呻吟，桑克瑞德找到了她的敏感点，每一次进入都令她十分舒服。  
“喜欢这样吗？”桑克瑞德问。  
“喜欢……啊……快一些……”光被顶得眼角发红，几乎忘记自己身处何处。  
“看着我。”桑克瑞德俯下身吻了吻她的唇。  
光泪眼朦胧地看着他，两人接了个吻，桑克瑞德继续抽插起来。  
光叫的声音越来越大，几乎盖住两人肉体碰撞时发出的啪啪声。桑克瑞德不遗余力地在光的体内进进出出，她温热湿软的肉穴恰到好处地包裹着他的分身，也令他感觉十分过瘾。  
抽插了好一会儿后，光的身体再次颤抖起来，柔软的内壁紧紧地夹住他的分身。桑克瑞德明白光又要高潮，便用力抽插几下，抱住身下的胴体，喘息着在她体内泄了出来。  
光紧紧地抱着怀里的人，只觉得整个世界都因为欢愉而炸裂，好一会儿才从高潮的余韵中回过神来。她看到白色的发丝和深红的纹身在她眼前晃来晃去，便伸手去触碰那张脸。  
“我最喜欢你了，桑克瑞德。”  
光说完便睡着了。  
看到那双漂亮的眼睛闭上，桑克瑞德愣了一下，随后发现光居然秒睡，不由自主地苦笑一声，在她的唇上啄了一口。  
“我也喜欢你。晚安，光。”  
第二天光醒来的时候天已大亮。光艰难地睁开眼睛想坐起来，宿醉带来的头痛令她发出一声呻吟，不得不躺回去。  
“难受吗？”一个熟悉且好听的声音问，同时一双手开始在她的太阳穴上按揉起来，力道恰到好处。  
光睁开眼睛，正对上桑克瑞德的脸。  
“早安。”白毛青年语调轻快地跟她问好，“睡得好吗？”  
光惊恐地瞪大眼睛，似乎不敢相信眼前的人是他：“……桑克瑞德？！”  
“为什么你会这么惊讶？”桑克瑞德抬起一根眉毛，“昨晚上把我强按在这里的人是你，还把我绑起来，我可没觉得你喝到了不省人事的地步。”  
听他这么一说，光瞬间想起来前一天晚上她做了什么，十分崩溃地捂住脸。  
“……对不起。”光十分羞愧地道歉，“我昨天晚上太粗暴了。你没有受伤吧？”  
“没有。”桑克瑞德打量她，觉得光的反应十分有趣，故意板起脸，“但是我得承认，被同伴这样对待我还是头一次，可被你吓得不轻。”  
“对不起！”光连忙爬起来，惭愧地不知该如何是好，“我愿意接受一切惩罚！”  
桑克瑞德看到光这副样子，忍不住放松表情：“我没什么损失，不罚你。”  
光松了口气，看到桑克瑞德要笑不笑的脸，突然明白过来自己被捉弄了。  
“桑克瑞德！”  
光气愤地把白毛压倒在身下，桑克瑞德脸上的笑意却更深了，把她拉近，吻了过来。  
光惊讶地睁大眼睛，难以置信地看着他。  
“以后别再来这种地方了。”桑克瑞德看着她的眼睛说，“即使有人请也不要来。你的身份太特殊，一定要多加小心。”  
“不来这种地方，我去哪儿找乐子？”光随口反问，然后意识到自己说了什么，后悔地闭上嘴。  
“来找我。”桑克瑞德说。  
“你说什么？”光觉得自己听错了。  
“来找我。”桑克瑞德放慢语速，又说了一遍，“不论是喝酒还是干点别的，都可以来找我。”  
光瞪着他，仔细确认了一下身下的男人，是桑克瑞德。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
那双眼睛告诉她他真是这么想的。  
光难以言喻自己现在的心情，一脸复杂地看着他。  
桑克瑞德再次吻了光，轻轻抱住她。  
“未来要请你多多指教了，光。”


End file.
